Uh,Uh, Not Guilty
by WeetzieBat613
Summary: Kudo Shinichi just turned 18 and now he and his friends can head down to his mother's club; Murderous Rough. What awaits the detective is a mystery unsolved for the past 18 years and a secret that he may not be ready for…


Summary

Kudo Shinichi just turned 18 and now he and his friends can head down to his mother's club; Murderous Rough. What awaits the detective is a mystery unsolved for the past 18 years and a secret that he may not be ready for…

For the past 18 years, Shinichi and his mother have been living alone together- his father left before he was born. Yukiko always took care of him even when she was working. She opened up a club Murderous Rough and told Shinichi that he could not come until he was 18 years old.

Inspired by the famous broadway musical Chicago, DC ladies will take Shinichi on a wild case.

Disclaimer: I do not own DC characters or Chicago

(Lyrics and story line was changed for the making of this fanfiction)

**Characters**

Kudo Shinichi- Detective/High school Senior

Heiji Hattori-Detective/High school Senior

Saguru Hakuba- Detective/High School Senior

**Girls of Murderous Rough**

Yukiko Kudo- Owner of Murderous Rough/Dancer

Shiho Miyano- Dancer/Waitress

Sonoko Suzuki- Dancer/Waitress

Ran Mouri- Dancer/Waitress

Vermouth-Dancer/Waitress

Sera Masumi-Dancer/Waitress

Aoko Nakamori-Dancer/Waitress

Chapter 1: Welcome to Murderous Rough

It was a late Friday night in the middle of Fall, light breeze, crescent moon, and Shinichi Kudo was going to meet his friends at Murderous Rough, the burlesque club that his mom owned. It was not until he turned 18 was he and his friends were allowed in the club. Shinichi was known at school as a detective craze and modern day Sherlock. His fellow detectives, Heiji and Saguru were meeting him at the front of the club tonight to see what was going on. You see, Shinichi's mother owned the place, yet, he knew nothing of what the club was like, nor did his mother think he needed too. The club was well known all round tokyo and was famous for their music and dancing. Even though you could read all about it in the paper, Kudo wanted to go in to find out for himself.

It was 9:00pm and the boys met up at the front of the club waiting for Yukiko, Shinichi's mother to let them in.

"Yo Kudo!" Heiji a fellow detective, and Shinichi's best friend was the first to arrive following Shinichi and Saguru.

"Hey, Heiji, Saguru! You ready?"

Saguru replied, "Off course. This place is nothing but the most spoken of in town!"

"Not to mention, the ladies are not too bad themselves." Heiji said.

"Oi, don't get too close or I am going to tell Toyama."

"Eh...please don't."

"Hahaha!" Both Shinichi and Saguru loved to tease Heiji ever since he and Kazuha finally got together.

After a few minutes a security guard came behind the guys and told them to go out in the back and that Yukiko was waiting for them. Down an alleyway on the side was a red door with sparkles all over, _this must be it_they all thought.

The moment they walked in clothes started to fly everywhere, music and high heels shuffling can be heard.

The guys were very confused, this place looked more like a circus than a club. Several mirrors covered in lights were in the middle of the room on top of vanities that were piled on with makeup and hair accessories. Props and costumes were set up on racks on the left and dressing rooms were to the right. Unsure what to go, the boys just froze at the door searching for Yukiko.

"Ah, one of you must be Kudo Shinichi correct?" An unknown female voice came from the side and all of them turned to see a short haired brunette wearing what looked like nothing but a rob; they all blushed at the sight.

"My name is Masumi Sera." She reached her hand out towards the boys hoping for a handshake

"Ah, my name is Kudo and this is Heiji and Saguru. Nice to meet you." He shook her hand and continued, "Where is my mother."

"Oh, Mama? She is dealing with a little issue, nothing to worry. She told me to let you know that your seats are reserved right by the bar, you'll see your names there."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, well I got to go, enjoy!"

As best as they could, the teen detectives shuffled out of back stage and to their seats. They were amazed by the atmosphere. Chandeliers, dark curtains, dark wood furniture and a nice bar; this place was high end.

*whistle* "Oi, Kudo, no wonder your mom makes good money, this place is great!" Heiji is not easily impressed and this place did the trick.

Saguru then said, "Yeah. It even has no windows giving the place a really cool vibe. The music is not that bad either."

The music that was playing sounded that of 1930's jazz and blues. In front of them was a large stage dimed with lights and a live band playing. In just seconds an announcer came out with a mic and said-

_And now ladies and gentleman, Murderous Rough proudly presents a new kind of act, please welcome, Mrs. Miyano Shiho! _

*clapping* The boys were very anxious to see what performance they would see and sat up straight in their seats. The curtains slowly parted to show a woman with strawberry blonde hair dressed in a short black flapper dress. The music then began to die down…

Come on, babe

Why don't we paint the town?

_*Raises head*_

And all that jazz

I'm gonna rouge my knees

And roll my stockings down

*_Nudges head_* The spot light then goes down only on her

And all that jazz

Start the car

I know a whoopee spot

Where the gin is cold

But the piano's hot!

It's just a noisy hall

Where there's a nightly brawl

And all that jazz

Slick your hair

and wear you buckle shoes

And all that jazz

I hear that Father Dip

Is gonna blow the blues

And all that jazz,

Hold on, hon'

We're gonna bunny hug

I bought some aspirin

Down at United Drug

*Runs down the aisle of the stage*

In case you shake apart

And wanna brand new start

To do,

that,

JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!

Find a flask

We're playing fast and loose

And all that jazz

Right up here

Is where I store the juice

And all that jazz

Come on, babe

We're gonna brush the sky

*Lifted up in the air a dancers shoulders*

I betcha Lucky Lindy

never flew so high

'Cause in the stratosphere

How could he lend an ear

To all,

that,

jazz?

Oh, you're gonna see your

Sheba shimmy shake

And all that jazz

Oh, she's gonna shimmy

Till her garters break

And all that jazz

Show her where to park her girdle

Oh, her mother's blood'd curdle

_(If she'd hear her baby's queer) _Chorus

For all

that

jazz

The music and the lyrics then begin to speed up and the audience is now at the edge of their seats including the teen detectives, especially Shinichi who was watching in awe.

Come on, babe

Why don't we paint the town?

And all that jazz

(And all that jazz)

I'm gonna rouge my knees

And roll my stockings down

And all that jazz

(And all that jazz)

Start the car

I know a whoopee spot

Where the gin is cold

But the piano's hot!

It's just a noisy hall

Where there's a nightly brawl

Starting to whisper

"And all that jazz"

Shiho than back slips off the stage, jumps on top of the bar, very close to where Shinichi is and opens her arms wide in triumph

No, I'm no one's wife

But, oh, I love my life

And all that

JAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZ!

Shiho then turns to the side

And all that jazz!

*music ends* *clapping* *whistling*

At the end of the song, the audience, including the teen detectives were giving a standing ovation. The music went back to it's instrumental jazz and the rest of the club settled down. Still waiting for his mother, the boys just went back to conversing with one another.

"WOW! That red head was beautiful wasn't she?" Saguru asked.

"Yeah. But, I wonder, have we seen her from somewhere?" Heiji replied

The turned to Shinichi who was still in awe what who he just saw. "Oi, earth to Kudo!" Heiji shook his hand in front of his face to grab his attention.

"W-what!? Oh yeah, she did seem familiar. She looked American a bit, I doubt she goes to our school. I doubt anyone here does."

"You're right we don't." The guys turned, surprised at finding Shiho behind them. "We really don't need to actually." She grabbed a chair and sat right next to Shinichi. "We work here and Mama takes care of us, there is no need to go to school."

Shinichi was confused, "Wait, who takes care of you?"

"Mama, she is the owner of the place."

"WHAT!" All the guys exclaimed all together.

Confused herself, she asked, "what's the problem?"

"Oh, no problem, Shinichi replied, my mother is the owner, my name is Kudo Shinichi. I didn't know she took care of you, I don't know much of this place actually."

Shiho raised her brow, "There isn't anything you need to know - besides, that your mother takes good care of us and owns the hottest club in Tokyo right now."

Being detectives, the guys took those words seriously and wanted to question her more."

"Well, it nice meeting you all, Mama should be coming up soon." With that she left and went back stage.

"Strange girl…" Heiji said. "Pretty though." Saguru replied

_Hmm, why doesn't mom talk about her work? I mean I don't need to know the details of the girl's lives but, why has she not told me about any of them before?_

"Oi! Kudo! Will you stop zoning like that?" Heiji sighed and knew that there was nothing he or Saguru could do at this point. Suddenly the music died down once more and drums began to rumble as the announcer came back up.

_And now ladies and gentlemen - the Keeper of the keys, the Countess of the clink,_

_the mistress of Murderers Rough _

_Matron Mama Kudo!_

The spot then reaches to the edge of the curtain where Mama, AKA Yukiko Kudo was standing wearing a red fitted gown and white boa around her neck.

Ask any of the chickies in my pen

They'll tell you I'm the biggest Mutha. . . .Hen

*whistles*

I love them all and all of them love me -

Because the system works;

the system called reciprocity!

The boys were in major shock to see Shinichi's mother coming out on stage and jaws were dropped, especially Shinichi.

Got a little motto

Always sees me through -

When you're good to Mama

Mama's good to you!

There's a lot of favors

I'm prepared to do -

You do one for Mama

She'll do one for you!

They say that life is tit for tat

And that's the way I live -

So, I deserve a lot of tat

For what I've got to give!

Don't you know that this hand

washes that one too -

When you're good to Mama

Mama's good to you!

If you want my gravy

Pepper my ragu -

Spice it up for Mama

She'll get hot for you!

When they pass that basket

Folks contribute to -

You put in for Mama

She'll put out for you!

The folks atop the ladder

are the ones the world adores -

So boost me up my ladder kid

and I'll boost you up yours!

Let's all stroke together

Like the Princeton crew -

When you're strokin' Mama

Mama's strokin' you!

So what's the one conclusion

I can bring this number to?

When you're good to Mama

Mama's good to you!

Curtain falls and the audience give a standing ovation while the boys are all still in shock. Shinichi still could not believe this was where his mother worked. When she was finished, Yukiko walked off the stage and went straight in to hug Shinichi.

"Hello everyone! I am so glad you boys can come!"

"Mom, you didn't tell me yo-"

"Oh I know but I wanted it to be a surprise!"

"Well, we were surprised."

Yukiko giggled and directed the boys backstage to meet the rest of the crew.

"Ok, ok. So, this is Shiho which you have already met." She winked at Shinichi and noticed a slight blush coming from him. "This here is Sonoko Suzuki, Ran Mouri, Vermouth, Sera Masumi, and Aoko Nakamori."

"So, Saguru started asking, Why did you girls start working here?"

Each of the girls gave each other stares and then then gave Yukiko a look of desperation to help them out.

"Ah, does it really matter? Besides all that matters is that you are entertained! Alright girls time to get out there, and boys time for you to go home."

Still shocked at the reply, the boys left to go home.

Backstage Shiho whispered to Yukiko, "Your detective son and his friends will not be welcomed here if they keep asking questions, Mama…"

"Don't worry Shiho, I will keep them in check."

"You better, Vermouth exclaimed, I don't need some nosy teenagers going through my things, besides I think your secret should be most sacred to you, eh Mama?"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUNNNN!

Hey guys I am back! I am back to give you guys some short stories to prepare for the big ones! Still more chapters to come!

As always, HATE?LOVE?REVIEW!

Love, WeetzieBat613


End file.
